Back To The Future: HP Style
by EvannaCullen
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron Get A Surprise..


**Back To The Future-Harry Potter Style**

It was November 1999. Harry, Ron and Hermion were sitting in the Gryfindor common room. The were the last ones left, everyone had went to bed early in despair.

Earlier that day Gryfindor had been playing Slytherin at quiditch, it wasn't a big game but they still lost. During the game Gryfindor had a 210 lead over Slytherin and were taking it easy, waiting for Harry to catch the snitch. But the slytherins were in a foul mood and were getting really riled up, with Ron and Seamus' teasing, and one of them, Harry hadn't even though to ask who, sent a stunning spell at Harry who was hovering about 30 feet in the air looking for that little glint of gold. Her sat for a minute, just staring straight forward before spinning on his broom and sliding off, no one had even thought to conjure up something to stop his fall, it all happened too quickley. He woke in the hospital wing later that day and was told there wasn't any serious damage so he could leave after Madam Pomfrey had checked his back and head.

When he got back to the common room he found it to be half empty, and the people who were there looking seriously depressed. He walked over to couch in front of the fire where his two best friends sat.

"Oh! Harry! How are you? Are you hurt? They wouldn't let us in because they thought we would be a nuesance!" That was typical Hermione, always worrying.

"Mate, you had hermione tearing her hair out over here" Laughed Ron, while putting his arm around Hermione and kissing the top of her head. They had been dating ever since the final battle. after hogwart had been cleaned up, it had reopened for the new term, and a new year had been created, 8th year, for the people who missed their last year due to the war. Harry hadn't been keen on going back, Ron only agreed because Hermione was.

"Hey, i'm fine, just angry about the game!" said Harry to stop Hermione worrying. "Do you know where Ginny is?" He and Ginny had also reunited after the battle, at the burrow. They had kissed, alot and were on ginny's bed when Bill walked in. Harry must have jumped a mile. Bill just growled and Harry smiled sheepishly, he knew Bill wasn't expecting to walk in to find his little baby sister with Harry's hand up her blouse. But later on Bill told everyone about it but the just laughed, understanding that Harry was an 18 year boy and Ginny wasn't much younger. They had been together since..

"She's already asleep I think..shes a tiny bit angry about losing to slytherin"

Harry told them that he had to got get changed into clean clothes, before running up to his dormitry and changing then coming back. He plonked himself down on the big, red armchair. After a while of sitting in silence

Hermione noticed that Harry was a very pale colour,

"Harry? Are you sure Madam Pomfrey let you out? You don't look so good"

"Yeah mate, 'mione's right. You look ill. Did you sneak off without the ol' pomfster noticing?"

Harry stood up, now he thought about it he felt dizzy. He looked in the mirror above the homework desks. His skin was almost white, he could pass as one of the hogwarts ghosts if he tried.. His eyes seemed sunken, as if he hadn't slept in days and his scar stood out, redder against his pale skin than he had seen before.

"I think I should go back, see if nurse has any remedies for dizzyness"

Hermione looked at Harry then to Ron Then back again,

"Harry I think we should come to, you look like you're going to faint" she said biting her lip.

The two friends stood up and took Harry by the elbows and helped him through the portait hole, once they were out the walked down the stairs, to the 4th floor where the hospital wing was situated.

"Hey, that wasn't there before" muttered Hermione. "I'm sure i would have remembered it"

Hermione was staring at a large tapestry covering a large surface area of the wall, it was coveree in swirls and circles and had a picture of a group of people in the middle. 3 people. Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"Oh..Merlins pants!" Whispered Hermione, covering her mouth with her hand, "what in heavens name is this?!"

Ron turned to stare at harry and burst out laughing, which set of Harry, and eventually Hermione.

After calming down Hermione walked up to the tapestry and stroked its material before pressing against it and falling into nothingness..

**_I DONT OWN ANYTHING! :(_**


End file.
